The car, the tomato's and the German
by CuteCakeLover
Summary: GermanyXSouth Italy . Human names used. Lovino's shocked and blames himself for the fact that Antonio is in a coma after being hit by a car. Germany tries to help lovino. And so the two start to understand and love each other.
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig and Feliciano quietly opened the door and walked inside the room.  
Lovino's room had always been beautiful. Big windows , with a cute balcony and olive green walls. The windows were widely open and the curtains moved because of the strong wind. Leaves flew inside falling on the bed were lovino was sleeping. He was clomping his pillow tight to his chest. With a peaceful look on his face and having curled his body like a little toddler , Feliciano couldn't help but smile.

'' He must be dreaming something very sweet~veh. It's been quite a long time since he slept this well.''

Ludwig nodded. '' It's good to see him like this after all those …hard days'' Ludwig had a difficulty with finding the good words.

But Feliciano knew what Ludwig was talking about very clearly. He tilted his head down , not wanting Ludwig to see his eyes. '' veh…It has been a hard time for him .. after Antonio..did that..''

Ludwig could see Feliciano was on the edge of crying , but didn't say anything. He knew Feliciano didn't want to be comforted right now. He would only run away if he tried. So he remained silent.

''veh..I a-am going downstairs to make breakfast , you can stay upstairs for a little longer Lud.'' Feliciano quickly left the room and closed the door with a troubled look on his face. Ludwig wanted to run after him, but looking at Feli's mood , it was clear to him that that wasn't the smartest thing to do. At least , not now.

* * *

No one has been happy after that incident with Antonio. But out of all of them Lovino was hurt the most. He didn't eat for days and locked himself up in his room while shouting at anyone who tried to help him. Every day Lovino was crying. Feliciano could hear him every day in his own room. Every time he tried to enter Lovino's room to comfort him. But Lovino shouted at him and kicked him out his room. When Feliciano wanted to give Lovino some food, he shouted he didn't need it , kicked his brother once more out of his room and then a loud sound of door closing could be heard.  
But sometimes , especially in the morning, they could sneak into Lovino's room. Feliciano was happy that he could see his brother now and then, but he was also very hurt because Lovino's actions. He understands him though. His closest friend, Antonio….he had lost him. Antonio got run over by a car while he was protecting Lovino from some local criminals.  
The criminals had pushed Lovino on the road , but Antonio had pushed Lovino away. In less than a second after that the car crushed Antonio. Lovino had seen it with his own eyes. He slowly saw the blood spreading on the road and heard Antonio screaming in terrible pain. Lovino ran to Antonio, clinging to him and begging God for him to be saved. Antonio tried to comfort him by saying: ''Don't worry, boss won't die from something like this.'' But a few seconds later, he lost consciousness.

Antonio was brought to the hospital. The doctors tried their best. But soon a doctor told Lovino:  
'' _Antonio is in a coma._''

* * *

Feliciano stood in the kitchen , cutting onions for the frittata. He was cutting them in a decent way , but when he was looking at the knife he couldn't forget the urge he has had for such a long time. He pointed the knife towards his chest. His body stiffened. He grinned , but in his eyes only sadness could be seen. He really wanted to stab himself. Right through the heart. Making an end to his life. But instead of what he wanted he let go of the knife, laying it down on the worktop just before he fell down on the ground. He started to sob.

* * *

Ludwig was sitting on a chair next to Lovino's bed. Lovino wasn't sleeping peacefully anymore, he was having a nightmare. Sweat was all over his face and he was breathing heavily. Ludwig was worried about him. He couldn't stand to see Lovino struggling this much. He couldn't stand the fact that Lovino blamed himself for everything that happened to Antonio. He wanted to help him. So he stayed by his side, till Lovino finally woke up.

* * *

**_The first chapter of this Fanfiction GermanyxS. Italy.  
_****I know the love between those two didn't really got a big part. But I will try to put it more in the oncoming chapters.  
Please tell me what you think.  
I am btw _not _a native speaker, so there will be some stupid mistakes in this story.  
**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Ludwig was sitting on a chair next to Lovino's bed. He was worried about him, and moved his hands through Lovino's hair. Ludwig saw a tear coming out Lovino's eyes. He was also shaking, almost like he was about to break down. Ludwig tried to calm him, but his words couldn't reach him. Lovino kept shaking and multiple tears rolled down his cheeks. Ludwig called him over and over again , but he couldn't be reached . Then Lovino started to sob uncontrollably. He almost screamed. Ludwig, seeing this going out of hand , tried to wake Lovino. Ludwig's words couldn't reach him though. it was like Lovino was locked inside of his dream. Ludwig tried to wake Lovino once more and held Lovino's hand. Ludwig was very concerned. He kept holding his hand firmly and he didn't let go.

Even though Lovino always called Ludwig a potato head and other things, he knew Lovino was actually pretty kind. In the beginning Lovino was a bit too overprotective about his brother towards Ludwig, but soon Lovino understood that Ludwig was a good man. Even though he'd never say that out loud, he started to be kinder towards him. Ludwig noticed that and they started talking to each other oftener and so Ludwig came to understand as well that Lovino was very kind and that he treasures the people he loves. Antonio had also told Ludwig earlier that Lovino would often say rude things, but that he wouldn't necessarily mean it.  
''Ludwig, you shouldn't take his insults always seriously.'' He said.

Antonio also told Ludwig loads of other things, like how Lovino used to be when he was little and how he and Antonio had loads of fun. Ludwig and Antonio often met each other in a park near the big concert hall were Roderich often performed. When Antonio and Ludwig met , Antonio enjoyed to tell Ludwig all kinds of stories and Ludwig liked to listen to them, especially those about Lovino. He didn't know why he did. Perhaps because Antonio is good at telling stories? Or is it something else? He didn't know.  
After Roderich had performed he would sometimes drop by and listen to Antonio's stories. Elizabetha and Gilbert also dropped by every now and then. Elizabetha would talk hours about how Feliciano was as a kid and Gilbert often teased Roderich and Ludwig by telling the others embarrassing stories from when they were kids. Together they had a lot of fun, but Ludwig actually wanted Feliciano and Lovino to be there too.  
''Why don't I ask them?'' He always questioned that himself. Ludwig didn't know why he didn't ask them.

* * *

Ludwig was still holding Lovino's hand. An hour had passed since he entered the room.  
While he is looking at Lovino he notices he is about to wake up. Softly he whispers in a sweet ,gentle voice :''Good morning Lovino'' Which makes Lovino twitching his eyes. Then Lovino notices Ludwig was the one who just said those words and he also sees that he is holding his hand.

''W-w-why are you holding my hand you potato bastard! L-l-let go! Why are you even in my room?'' Blushing like a tomato Lovino tries to move his hand away.

Ludwig lets go in surprise and answers: ''Sorry, Feliciano is making breakfast right now. I came to tell you that, but you were sleeping so I waited for you to wake up. I'll leave now.'' Ludwig stood up and walked to the door.

''W-wait…how long have you been waiting for me to wake up?'' Lovino didn't look at Ludwig . He was looking at the ceiling , a bit embarrassed.

Ludwig turned around an looked at Lovino. '' About an hour.'' ''Thanks..'' Lovino looked away, probably because his face was red. ''It's not like I fucking care about you..Okay?'' ''Yeah, yeah. I understand. Will you come downstairs soon?'' Lovino didn't answer. ''You will come right? Feliciano is …''

before he could answer Lovino interrupted him '' Shut up. I'm not coming…'' '' Why not, your brother is making you a delicious breakfast!'' ''It's always Feliciano this , that. I'm just the stupid brother who can't do a thing. Just go away! '' '' It's not! It's not always about Feliciano. You're also good at a lot of things.''

Lovino crawled out of bed, standing right in front of Ludwig. '' Don't make me laugh….GET OUT, NOW, YOU BASTARD!'' Lovino was really upset and almost crying again. Preparing to hit Ludwig he raised his arm, but Ludwig grabbed his arm and pushed him down on the bed.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_  
_**Please tell me what you think. :D**_  
_**Sorry if there are grammatical mistakes in there**_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Sorry that I didn't write for 2 months...  
Please enyoy.  
**

* * *

Ludwig's hair almost touched Lovino.

They were only a few centimeters apart.  
Lovino's eyes were widely opened and he was staring at the German. He hadn't expected that Ludwig would push him. The German had a sad expression. He looked at Lovino like he was pitying him. They kept staring at each other. They didn't think of anything else. They only thought about the person in front of them.  
Beautiful blue eyes, beautiful blond hair and his lips as red as cherry's. His skin was white and he had surprisingly soft hands. Looking at Ludwig made Lovino almost melt.  
Then he remembered what he just did. He had jelled at Ludwig, saying he should get out and other things. He felt guilty, but he didn't apologize. He looked away , not wanting to look Ludwig in the eyes.

''Lovino…''Ludwig started '' believe me, you are good at a lot of things. You can dance very good and you ..'' before he could end his sentence ,Lovino slapped him in the face. He was crying.

''Stop telling lies! I can't do anything good. Because of me , Antonio was ….. '' Lovino started to cry even more. '' ….Because of me Antonio is in a coma! Why did he push me away? I'd rather have been run over by that car than Antonio. And no I can't even help him….God dammit. It's hopeless..'' tears kept coming out of Lovino's eyes, they wouldn't stop.

Ludwig wiped them away and looked Lovino in the eyes. He was staring right through them , almost staring right into his soul. 'It's not your fault. You couldn't help it. You got pushed in front of the car and Antonio decided to save you. It was his own decision. Nothing can be changed now. But it's surely not , not at all, your fault. of course it's hard to accept that all of this has happened. It's difficult for me to accept that as well. But remember, there's hope. Antonio will wake up. Even the doctors said that the chances for him to wake up are very big.''

Lovino had calmed down a bit and cried less. ''Yeah…you're right. Even doctor Braginski said so…thanks Ludwig.'' He hugged Ludwig ,something he'd normally never do. Ludwig was surprised, but he hugged back and held him. Lovino putted his head against Ludwig's chest.  
''Let's visit Antonio today.'' Said Ludwig softly.  
''yeah. Let's do that. But just for a little while longer , let me stay like this…''  
Ludwig nodded.  
''as long as you want..''

* * *

''Feli?'' When Elizaveta entered the house and saw Feliciano crying in the kitchen, she immediately ran to Feliciano and hugged him. ''Feli..What's wrong?''

Feliciano tried to whimper less and tried to speak.'' No , don't worry..there's nothing..wrong. It's just.'' Feliciano held his tongue. ''What is it? Don't worry , you can tell me anything. So please tell me , I'm worried.'' Feliciano looked Elizaveta in her eyes.''It's just..Antonio and my brother. It's terrible , that what happened and I can't cope with it anymore. My brother ..he's just not the same. He's mean and doesn't want to talk to me anymore at all. I'm so worried! I understand that he acts like that, but still… And Antonio. When will he wake up and..'' Feliciano cried a lot. Elizaveta comforted him and they sat on the floor for a while. Talking, hugging and crying.

After Feliciano was calm again, Elizaveta went on with preparing breakfast. ''You don't have to do it, I can do it myself…You can sit down.'' had Feliciano said but Elizaveta refused his offer.'' No, I will make this. It's really okay since enjoy cooking and I think it's better that you'll sit down for a while. Just relax. It's not a bad thing to do once in a while.''  
Feliciano had nothing to come back with. Elizaveta was right. He should relax. He's been building up way too much stress.

''Thank you ,Elizaveta.'' She smiled. ''You're welcome.'' Feliciano lie down on the couch and then closed his eyes. ''I'll wake you up when breakfast is done, Feli.'' ,,ok..'' Feliciano fell asleep. And Elizaveta went on preparing the meal.

After she was done after half an hour, she woke Feliciano up. Feliciano smiled ''It smell delicious! I can't wait to eat it!'' Feliciano quickly ran to the dining table and sat down.

Elizaveta giggled ''I really love Frittata.'' She said.'' I've actually eaten it quite often. I found the recipe in the book you lend to Roderich. After the first time I made it , I couldn't get enough!'' Feliciano smiled brightly '' It's easy to make and very delicious! ''

Elizaveta nodded ''yes, indeed! I'll call Ludwig and Lovino. '' ,,Ludwig is in Lovino's room.'' Feliciano mentioned. '' Okay thanks, but I wonder if Lovino wants to come downstairs..'' she looked a bit down, but quickly regained her posture. '' I'll call them now , we'll see what happens.'' Feliciano wished her luck before she left the kitchen. She nodded , smiled and then went upstairs.

She knocked Lovino's door. Ludwig opened the door. ''Good morning, Elizaveta.'' ''Good morning ,Ludwig. I've made breakfast, Frittata to be exact. Will you and Lovino come downstairs soon?''

,, We'll come'' Lovino said while he was sitting on the bed. Elizaveta was happily surprised.

'' It's very kind of you that you made breakfast.'' Ludwig said. ''Thank you.'' ,, You're welcome. I'm glad I can help out sometimes. Feliciano is quite stressed so.'' Ludwig smiled. ''You're really kind. Feliciano is pushing himself a bit too far after the accident with Antonio…'' Elizaveta and Antonio both were silent for a bit.

'' We'll..shall we go to the kitchen?'' Lovino said, trying to break the silence. Both nodded and walked downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

When Feliciano saw Lovino coming into the kitchen he started to smile as bright as possible. He was happy that his brother finally showed himself without other making him to. Feliciano ran to his brother and hugged him. ''Brother! Good morning!'' Feliciano said.  
'' Good morning, Feli.'' Lovino smiled slightly. He was actually quite happy that Feliciano hugged him and greeted him, though he'd never admit that. He hugged Feliciano back. Elizaveta and Ludwig also smiled. ''Damn..the frittata smells very good! I'm quite hungry.'' Lovino said.  
Feliciano giggled :''I was thinking exact the same as you.''.  
''Shall we eat breakfast then?'' Ludwig said.  
''Of course. We can't let the frittata wait, can we?'' Lovino answered.

The breakfast was very pleasant. They all talked a lot and made jokes. The food was outstandingly delicious. The three of them were surprised by Elizaveta's perfect frittata. Ludwig and Feliciano were glad that Lovino was not cranky, but honestly enjoying the breakfast.  
After the breakfast Elizaveta offered to also do the dishes , but Ludwig and Lovino had refused, by saying they would do it. While they were doing the dishes Elizaveta and Feliciano sat on the couch and chatted.  
Ludwig was very good at doing the dishes and was very quick. Lovino , on the other hand, was clumsy . He had dropped a plate, but Ludwig was able to catch it just in time. ''save, at the very last moment. '' Ludwig looked at Lovino.'' Watch out next time.''  
Lovino raised an eyebrow. '' That was already my intention. Sorry for being such a klutz.'' He sighed. ''Well ,luckily we're almost done.'' Ludwig said. He looked at Lovino cleaning another plate and looked at his face. Lovino was a bit annoyed, but very concentrated. He didn't want to fuck it up again. His face was so serious it looked funny. Ludwig laughed a bit.  
''What is it? What's so funny?'' Lovino said.  
''Haha, It's your face. You're so serious you're looking weird and funny.''  
Lovino became red. ''stop laughing! '' but Ludwig kept laughing.  
'' I can't , haha.''  
,,then stop looking!''  
,,Impossible, I still remember the funny face even if I don't look.'' Lovino hit Ludwig's shoulder.  
'' Oh please ,cut it out!'' Ludwig acted a bit and kept teasing Lovino. After a while Lovino couldn't handle it anymore so he threw some dish water in his face.  
'' That's what you get! Haha! Now you're the one who's looking funny!''  
,, Lovino….''  
Ludwig also threw a bit dishwater in Lovino's face. They stared at each other , but then both of them laughed. It wasn't very like Ludwig to fool around like this, but he had fun though. Perhaps he needs it so he doesn't worry all the time about Antonio. Elizaveta thought.  
Feliciano laughed too. '' Both of you look so funny! '' he said. Both of them were ashamed, because only after Feliciano had said that , they'd realized how childish they were.  
With a red face Lovino said :''shut up…'' And cleaned the last plate. They dried everything and cleaned everything up. After that both of them went upstairs to change clothes. When they were upstairs Feliciano had put a note on the table. Elizaveta and he went outside and stepped into the car, driving away.

'' Did I just hear a car leaving? ''Lovino said.  
Ludwig who was in another room said: ,, I heard it too. I think Feli's giving her a ride back, since that was definitely the sound of his fiat 500.''  
,, That must be it. '' Lovino said. After Ludwig was done changing he walked to Lovino's room and knocked.  
'I'm still changing, but you can come in, though.'' Lovino said.  
Ludwig entered the room and saw that the older Italian had a bit difficulty with putting on a shirt.  
As he looked at Lovino, he thought that he was quite pretty and sexy as well. Especially how he had opened the first 4 buttons of his shirt. He couldn't stop staring at the Italian. But when he realized it was a bit rude and awkward to stare at him the whole time ,he looked the other way.  
Lovino noticed he was staring ,though.

After he was done changing, both of them went downstairs. They entered the kitchen and saw a note laying on the table. Ludwig picked up the note and read.

''_Elizaveta and I are going to the concert hall!  
After that we're hanging out with Roderich and Gilbert~~!  
I'll be home for dinner.  
Don't forget! It's your turn to cook, Ludwig._

Feli.''

Ludwig sighed. '' I had almost forgotten that. Is it fine that we go to the grocery store after we've visited the hospital?''  
Lovino nodded. ''Fine.'' He looked Ludwig thoroughly in the eyes. Which made Ludwig confused.  
-

Once they entered the Hospital, Lovino walked as fast as he could to Antonio's room. He tapped with his foot on the floor impatiently while he was waiting for the elevator to come. He wanted to see Antonio as soon as possible, so waiting a century for the elevator irritated him. Since he thought it took too long , he took the stairs. But just after he ran up the stairs the elevator arrived.  
Ludwig sighed. He took the elevator and was way quicker on the fourth floor than Lovino. He waited for him. And frowned his eyebrow when he saw Lovino didn't even notice he took the elevator when he walked right past him. He thought it was odd. Of course, everyone would want to see their best friend a.s.a.p. when he or she would be in the hospital. But how Lovino acted was not normal. Lovino didn't notice him or other nurses, he just walked, didn't say a word and if he bumped into someone he'd say with a moody voice ''sorry'' and just walk further like that.  
The hospital was very large. Antonio's room was at the end of the very long corridor of the fourth floor. His room number was 4162. When both of them finally reached the room and opened it, they saw Antonio laying on the hospital bed, surrounded with lots of flowers. It looked beautiful and terribly sad at the same time.  
''I'll wait outside for a bit.'' Ludwig said. Before Lovino could say anything he had already closed the door.  
Lovino sat down on a chair next to Antonio's bed . He held His hand and hung his head. Then Lovino started to mumble and started to cry a bit.

''Antonio…why did you..WHY DID YOU PUSH ME AWAY YOU IDIOT!'' Lovino started yelling. "You didn't have to protect me. It would've been better if I had been hit! You fool! Now you're just laying here, unable to do anything! What if you'd never be able to work in the garden , growing the tomatoes and picking olives? What'' Lovino sighed''….Because of me you're almost throwing away your own live. I can't accept that! So please..Just PLEASE WAKE UP AND BECOME HEALTHY AGAIN!'' The more Lovino spoke, the harder he cried. '' I want to help you with the tomatoes again and see you smile. So please promise me to wake up!''  
But , of course, Antonio didn't move , nor speak. He just lay there like a doll.  
Because of that Lovino cried even harder and became irritated. He stood up and hit the wall with his fist.  
''Lovino..''  
Lovino didn't turn around. He held his fist against the wall and hung his head.  
'' Everything will be okay.'' The voice seemed to belong to Antonio. Lovino turned around quick and said happy ''Antonio! You woke up?''  
but when he turned around he noticed it wasn't Antonio who spoke to him, but Ludwig. He became sad again in an instant. Ludwig's eyes were widened. '' I'm sorry.''  
Lovino shook his head. ''no , don't say sorry. I was just imagining things.'' He held his hands in his pockets. Then he left the room without looking at Ludwig.

Lovino waited in the corridor for Ludwig who was now in Antonio's room. Lovino was the only one in the corridor. He leaned against the wall and stared through the window. A few sunbeams came through the window and shined on Lovino. He was bathing a bit in the sun. Then he looked to the left.  
_  
''Antonio_ ''

Lovino saw him , there at the end of the corridor, smiling. Antonio waved and walked towards Lovino.  
''Hola~Lovi, I'm quite okay now! '' Spain was talking cheerful as always. Lovino couldn't believe his eyes. Antonio was standing in front of him. He was awake! Lovino cried of happiness and Antonio hugged him.  
''Are you okay Lovi?'' Antonio asked.  
''Yeah..thanks to you I only had a few scratches. But ..you shouldn't have pushed me away. I should've been hit by the car..Idiot.'' Lovino hugged Antonio tightly. ''Promise me you'll never do something like that again. I don't want you to die.''  
Antonio raised his eyebrow , but then smiled. ''Don't worry, I won't die because of such things.''  
Lovino kept hugging him and cried. ''don't you dare to leave me.''  
Antonio smiled .''Thanks for caring about me so much. But..''  
"what's with the 'but' Antonio?" Lovino looked Antonio in his eyes. Antonio only smiled and then he disappeared.  
Lovino cried.  
''It can't be. Antonio..you were just here..was this all an …illusion?'' Lovino was confused. He panicked. He fell on his knees and started to scream.  
Ludwig , who was in Antonio's room ,could hear that. He ran to the corridor and ran to Lovino. He held him in his arms. ''Lovino! Lovino! Get a grip! What's wrong?'' Ludwig looked worried. Lovino didn't even realize Ludwig was holding him. He was panicking and hyperventilating. Then Lovino collapsed.

* * *

Another chapter. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading. If there are any mistakes or if you have tips, don't hesitate to tell me ;D


End file.
